


Cuddles

by warpedsoul



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum just wants to cuddle, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and adorable, and who is Luke to deny Calum a cuddle like, theyre both uncontrollably cute, this is really short i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warpedsoul/pseuds/warpedsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum wants to cuddle and goes to Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy, cuddly Cake yay  
> It's super short I'm sorry I just wrote Cake and idk I ran out of steam sorry.  
> This is more of a drabble I'm so sorry ugh.

Calum got in these moods where he needed to be cuddled. They weren't moments of insecurities or depression, just periods of times when he wanted to hold and be held.

He usually went to Luke, because Luke had those broad shoulders and long legs that could shelter Calum from the world, and that stint chest that he could bury his face in and wrap his arms Luke's slim waist.

Besides, Michael was too loud and Ashton had too much energy. You had to get them at certain moments to be able to cuddle them, and Calum had never been patient.

Calum walked to Luke's bunk, pulling back the curtain. Luke glanced up with a small smile and scooted over, opening his arms for Calum to climb into.

Luke's smile grew when Calum climbed in and nuzzled his face into Luke's neck, encasing the taller boy in his arms.

They laid like that for a while, just breathing in each other's scent, their eyes not closed but almost, just enough to see the gorgeous features of the person next to them.

They lazily ran their fingers up and down the others body, dragging their fingertips along their back, hips, through their hair, finally joining hands and resting them on their hips.

Calum sighed in content before murmuring, "I love you."

Luke smiled lovingly, gazing fondly down at the boy in his arms before breathing out an, "I love you, too."

They were warm, squeezed into Luke's bunk, and together.

They wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
